


“I’m more afraid of myself than you.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [19]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anger, Evil Dark, Good Guy Anti, M/M, Oblivious Jack, Protective Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Nineteen: Mark finds an ally in Anti





	“I’m more afraid of myself than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I...apologize

The first time Mark met Anti, he wasn’t very surprised. Jack had always been a bit twitchy at times and whenever Mark would ask what was wrong, the irishman would clam up and wave off the concern. Mark wasn’t stupid. He knew something was up.

Jack had been twitchier that day, more scatterbrained than usual. He would forget something in one room, go to get it, forget what he was looking for, and then leave without the object he’d been trying to find. Mark knew Jack could be forgetful, but it was never this bad. 

Things got increasingly weirder as Mark would see Jack almost... _ glitch _ in place. From afar, it would look at though Jack’s expressions were blurred and overlayed with a different one. Electronics would occasionally stop working if Jack was near and Mark grew suspicious. 

When Anti finally made his formal appearance, Mark greeted the glitch with a slight head tilt and a warning, 

“Harm him, and I’ll kill you.” He’d said. Anti seemed amused by the prospect of a mere human trying to kill him but he didn’t push. He could feel this strange... _ aura _ around Mark, something quite unsettling about his gaze. 

Anti and Mark were amicable when the two were near each other. Surprisingly, Anti never seemed to do anything to truly mess with Mark. Sure he was a dick and liked to threaten bodily harm on the man, but he never truly acted on his threats. 

Jack was aware of Anti, but unaware of Mark’s awareness. Mark made sure to keep his boyfriend out of any potentially harmful situations, something he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate if he found out. Regardless, he was possessive and protective, and Jack would have to learn to live with it. 

\---

The first time Mark lost control and let  _ him _ out, Anti almost died. Mark had regained control only a half hour after the initial release and fell into such a deep panic attack that even a broken Anti had to pull himself together to pull him out of it. It was then that Anti realized what that feeling was that he always got around Mark. 

Anti wasn’t the only Other in the apartment, and the one contained within Mark was a whirlwind of destruction and pain. The fact that Mark was even able to contain him in the first place was a feat no human should have been capable of. 

Anti realized quickly after that why Mark never let himself get mad. In letting his anger out, he lost control and Dark took over, smiling cruelly at Anti as he tried to get to Jack, knowing it would be the only way to fully break his Host and thus earn permanent control. 

With Jack gone, the only person capable of keeping Mark’s explosive temper at bay, Dark would have free reign, wreaking havoc everywhere he stepped.   Anti realized it was probably a good thing he had such a positive attachment to his Host, fighting back against Dark long enough for Mark to regain control. 

When black rimmed eyes returned to tired ones, Anti let himself relax, speaking slowly, his normal gleeful teasing gone. 

“So, that’s why I never scared you.” He said. Mark let out a humorless laugh, 

“I’m more afraid of myself then you.” He replied. Anti nodded.  

They cleaned the apartment together, Mark initially shocked that Anti was helping in the first place and later embarrassed by the chaos he’d caused. When it was done, Jack was back, none the wiser about what had happened. 

Mark went to bed that night with Jack tucked tightly in his grasp, realizing he’d made an ally in Anti. They would both protect Jack, no matter what it took. Even if Anti had to kill him to make that happen. 


End file.
